


Milky

by Swannieee



Category: Stay - Fandom, Stray Kids
Genre: ChanLix, M/M, Strange?, be better in chapter 2 I promised let me 20 hour, chan is a nurse that’s cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swannieee/pseuds/Swannieee
Summary: “You skin is warm like an ovenYou smell just like vanilla”"You skin is warm like an oven..."That was the first sentence he tell me since I get him to his bedFor the first time I was feeling this warmer in my belly when he look at my throat"Your hand are so cold""Then I'll let you warmed them"Maybe he's not that silent and cold boy I've met two days apart
Relationships: chanlix - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Milky

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language sorry about that  
> And if you get here I’m sorry   
> Uh Aline if you see this   
> OI FELIX   
> -  
> Hope you finish the sentence uwu

"So... you've never think about it before?"

Not really  
Being a nurse   
For a boy  
Who's 3 years younger than me?

"You kinda joking don't you?"

"I now Felix since I'm 10, he was 9 and I still remember his cute eyes.. he was such a good boy"

"Uhm . So what am I supposed to do to get this work?"

Not like I'm about to accept no.  
But the bill is like 2 of my last years of work.   
And being a nurse sound funny

"I'll give your number to miss Lee. She probably gonna call you tomorrow or maybe this evening"

"Okay thanks, see you later?"

"Sorry kind busy I'll text you"

—————————

It's about to fall asleep that my phone ring hiding behind my back  
The vibration relax my back  
What am I supposed to do  
Let the phone ring  
Or  
Maybe  
Just answer the phone?

When I decided to move and answer the unknowing phone number a voice, a women voice, screaming on the phone 

"You cannot decided if you want to live or not! I'm calling a new one decided what you wanna do with this"

"Uhm hello?"

The voice started to calm down   
And a awkward silence take place

"Are Bang Christopher Chan?"

"Yes glad to meet you"

"Me too. So you probably know who i am sorry about everything you heard that's just some domestic who don't understand everything here"

I didn't answer   
I just want her to keep talking and stopping making the silence that loud

"So maybe you can come tomorrow at 9? If you're okay?"

"Yes that will be my pleasure"

"See you at 9 a car will come drive you home"

And the call stop here   
For my pleasure   
What am I supposed to think of this

———————  
"You will have it and we will never see you again or in the magasin! Magasin that sound excited doesn't it?!"

My mom was every excited on our call  
She's not here today  
Have many work at the hospital   
Like always  
I love her   
I miss her  
My brother and sister don't mind that much   
My father take care of them   
So if I go to this new job  
I know they all gonna be all fine

"Yeah you right"

"I love you, take care you can do it! And don't be so scared they are a lovely family when sometimes they come to the hospital"  
———————  
"What souls I wear?"

That's le moment  
If the driver come at time I have 1 hour to get ready before the moment of the appointment 

"The black one look better I think"

I was talking to myself 

"Yes the black one"

A black shirt black pants long coat and black shoes   
Sound good

If my mom seen me wearing all black at an appointment....maybe she just... I don't know   
I missed her  
———————

"Mister Bang"

That's the scariest think I heard in the morning 

"Hi"

"I'll drive you home"

"Yeah sure"

———

During the journey of 

The driver tell me something.. that make me really uncomfortable 

I was looking at the window   
Like everyone will  
Then when I look back to him he said 

"Maybe you should relax a bit you all red, master Lee will eat you when he will get the chance"

I was looking at him with curious eyes 

How iam supposed to be relax with this 

"Don't worry he usually don't eat someone the first day and not even on the appointment"

Confused I look back at the window full of questions I will never get the answers

—————

"Welcome home"

More the time running more I'm confused   
All the things I heard since yesterday building a part of a beginning of the last chapter of my life

"Then you can go inside, someone will take you to Missies office"

"Thanks"

The house  
Wasn't a house  
But a mansion or maybe a castle I don't know  
All built with rock   
The sun pierced the drawn windows who probably reflet the Colours on the floor  
Gargoyle kept guarding the mansion  
He was surrounded by a largest and bright garden   
Who's probably as largest and maybe full of flower behind the mansion  
The door was in wood  
How can you keep a wood door?  
Maybe they should just get a new one?

"May I take your coat young men"

A maid women take me out of my reflection 

"Uh-uh- yes sure"

Then I give her my black long coat with trembling hands

"May I take you to missies office?"

A new one at my left talked   
She was younger than the one you took my coat but very kind like the other one 

"Yes"

Then I followed her to this very silent hall  
I thought I was in a dream  
some maid was running around  
Cookies on they hands   
Or cleaning the floor, the kitchen   
Some with dressed clothes hanger in hands

Then a long stairs stand in front of us   
Some glass window was reflecting on  
Letting some bright colours warmed the cold place

"IVE SAID LAST DAY OF PRODUCTION TODAY AT 9 PM I DONT WANT ANY LATE DELIVERY UNDERSTAND"

I stopped my progression on the stairs by surprise   
The maid did stopped still walking 2step at times of this endless staircase 

When I got to the top of this endless mountain   
My eyes cash a blond girl staring at me with dark eyes  
She's dressed with a black dress  
Who suit her very well   
Her long hair you don't let the chance to any jewel to shine

"You're here Bang Chan welcome"

The girl disappeared into the room behind her  
When I turn around   
Probably missies Lee?  
Opened wide her arms  
And stop her long strides

"Here's the boy I was waiting for  
High, kind muscular, and.."

"And white as milk"

A strong deep voice came from no where  
I've never stopped looking at miss Lee face   
Her eyes looking directly behind my back

"Felix you here that soon!  
I didn't get Chan take a glass of water  
Chan may you meet Felix my son"

When I turn around I let my eyes look at the floor   
Bowing for salvation 

When I go up I meet his eyes

"My name his Bang Christopher Chan  
My pleasure to meet you"

The silence is loud  
The fact he look at me up and down with straight face make my blood warmed   
I've never experienced that before

"Then now I'll take Christopher for a quick talk walking and I let you both meet each other as well uh?"

His mom seems to kill her son by her eyes

He nodded

"Then let's talk honey"

She take my arm and go on a walk across this mysterious place

"So you don't know that much as Changbin told me"

Thanks him later rent on my mind for free

"Being a nurse..."

I just let her talk 

"Yeah... you have to know that it's not for that I asked Changbin for you"

My eyes wrinkles in reflection 

"But I don't want tell you more if you're not staying here for the job"

I just looked at her to let her understand that I don't have any choice 

"I will stay here whatever so..."

"Yeah that's great... Felix he's...   
how to say that..."

She just take a rest on our steps and think about choosing all the right words to not afraid Chan

"Special? No Uhm"

"You can just tell me it's okay"

"Great,..." she go back to the walk after this "we are not a family as you can see outside in this world. But if you still here in the end of the week maybe you can stay for ever"

"Sound good"  
Sound suspicious 

"I'll take you back to Felix you may should talk to each other you're here for him"

Yeah that's true

After minutes of walk and history by miss Lee   
We found Felix 

"I take you to my bedroom"

"Yes"

While walking in the silence   
I notice that my ears started being red  
I don't know for what reason but I can't hide it 

He push the door 

“So all you have to do   
For the moment   
Is wake me up in the morning at 8 then take my break fast to bed   
You don't have to stay with me for breakfast   
You have to dresses me   
And tell me what we have to do for the day  
Sound difficult?”

And I will just do that?

“Yes”

“It's yes master or sir. It's not because you're older than me that you have to forget politeness”

“Yes master”

They at this moment he just stared at me  
Hé look like a little boy  
Fear and bright eyes   
Je seems cold  
But there something warm inside of him  
His blond long hair   
More like a mullet  
The more I look at him the more I started falling in those rainy eyes

“Are you afraid?”

“Why? Should I have to?”

Yes I am   
I don’t understand the way he look at me  
Why his eyes make my eyes still  
Why those black bubbles grazer my   
epidermis 

“No I can smell you fear”

We just keep looking at each other for a moment  
Then he moved to the desk at his left   
Take a paper   
And note something onto what was previously a tree  
He fold the paper and stretched out his arm to give me an interesting paper

“You got the choice, you can read in front of me now or just keep the secret for yourself as long as I discovered you read it”

“What would you do?”

He was confused  
Looking at the paper  
Like reading in his head again and agin 

“Not my business anymore you got the paper it’s your judment”

True   
But I can’t take decisions by myself   
It seems to be important   
Or not   
He’s probably just playing with me

“Can I go now you probably don’t need me anymore”

“You right you take your stuff at your house and come back this evening at 8 pm don’t be late”

“As you want sir”

——————

At home  
I was thinking about everything I’ve seen  
The coldest mansion   
The coldest people  
The suspicious people  
The call  
Everything   
So is it a good idea  
Or should I just don’t come back this evening?

My phone ring   
And an unknown number is displayed on the screen 

“Hello?”

“Hi how you doing?”

“Changbin?”

“Yes I got a new number I break my phone this morning, how was the appointment?”

“Oh that’s the reason you’ve never text me back”

“Yeah. Tell me”

I like Changbin   
He’s...  
He’s I don’t know   
But I like him

“Was funny I go back before 8pm”

“And Felix?”

And him?  
Yes the reason I’m here  
What can I tell him?

“Exactly how you tell me”

“That’s cool. Uhm I have to go just - you know work stuff text you later”

“Later”

Sometimes I feel warmed when we call  
It’s just a simple call nothing more nothing less  
Asking how both of us doing  
What we plan for the day  
Just friend things

So now I should call my mom

——————

“I’ve never thought a second you come back”

Felix look at me with bored eyes

“I do what you want sir”

“Come inside I’ll show you your room”

——————

So I’m sitting on Felix chair in his bedroom waiting   
At 3am for him to asked me something   
He was working hard on something  
And I don’t know if I can asked or not

“Finally”

He said with a groan while stretch his arm up to the sky  
I get up and stand infringe of him

“You want me to get you a glass of water?”

He look at me with a smile

“It’s the first time I see you smiling”

“I’m just happy” the smile on his face disappeared “first you have to dress me to bed”

A baby  
Do it yourself it’s 3 am

“Yes sir”

“First take what you want for me to dress in the closet and then maybe I will dresses”

Freakish   
But I will  
I have to

When I open this old closet  
I don’t even know what is supposed to be dressing for the night and for the day  
Everything was beautiful   
I’m scared to choice something

“Push yourself a little”

He take some white t-shirt hidden in the back of some clothes and a short  
He turn back   
Look at me  
The proximity between us take my breath away  
His eyes was bright   
A little wet   
Maybe by fatigue 

“I want you to know I don’t like pyjamas, I prefer wearing soft things when I go to sleep”

He give me the clothes   
I notice his hands was smaller than mine

“Okay so how can I undress you but in the right way”

He tilted his head misunderstanding what I was asking for 

“Oh”

His face relax a little   
With eyes right on the floor  
His cute

“Uhm- first take my shirt of and pants of too  
Then you can take the new clothes and dress me   
Like you do with yourself”

“Okay”

So I started to slowly undressed him  
I was so scared of touching him  
What if I hurt he  
He will kill me doesn’t he?

“Your hands are warm”

I stopped every movement 

“Did I done something wrong?!  
Let me apologise I’m so-“

Then he laughed   
Maybe  
No at me 

“That’s fine don’t worry”

When I finished dressing him   
I take him to bed

“You can go it’s all good”

“Have a good night”

Before I can cross the door I heard a small

“You too chan see you tomorrow”

My heart jump  
But  
Something in his voice was sad  
Should I go back  
Like bringing a glass of water as an excused  
Or should I run to my new bed?

——————

I knock on the door  
No one say something   
While opening the door   
Felix was moving in the bed  
Moaning and maybe full of tears

I run to the bed  
Scared  
And make the glass of water a way to the bedsheet

“Master are you okay?”

Expression of pain  
That’s all I see on his Face

“Wake up”  
I was trying to shake him a little   
Trying to wake up him

And he started to calm down a bit

——————

“Why you here”

I was about to pass out  
I don’t know what time is going   
But I just know I don’t want to bother him 

“You had a nightmare while I was about to give you a glass of water, so I stayed”

“you can go now”

So cold  
I stand up   
Looking at him a last time   
Trying to fall asleep   
I was smiling 

When I start walking out of his bedroom   
He traps my wrist in his little hands

“Thanks”

I turn around smiling at him 

“Have a good night”

So now I think I can go sleep for a bit

**Author's Note:**

> Chap 2 tomorrow if everything fine :/


End file.
